


My little stoner

by BitchyFandomQueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Axel is hung, Blowjobs, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, kingdom hearts - Freeform, roxas is mormon, roxas is not, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: Roxas's dad threatened to turn axel in for his marijuana use if he didn't leave his son, Roxas on the other hand is ready to leave with axel and show him his list of surprises at the hotel room they rent. lemony goodness





	My little stoner

"Your not going to do this to me again!" Roxas stomped his foot in anger ( though he did it rather cutely ) Axel was looking down at the floor, duffle bags in his hands ready to leave. tears threatened to fall as he looked at his lover, "Roxas...... your father made it pretty clear he doesn't want me in your life." Roxas didn't try and stop the tears that rolled down his face. he was angry so fucking angry. " I want you in my life, it doesn't matter what anyone else wants! I love you!"   
Axel looked conflicted, he wanted to stay with his boyfriend but his dad knew of his bud habit and threatened to tell the police. hed gotten in trouble with it enough times for him to be sent to jail. "Your dad threatened to tell the cops about my weed. I wish i had a choice." Roxas's expression was unreadable. "then I'm coming with you." I guess you could say that axel was shocked, Roxas was technically Mormon, but axel would call it more like jacked-Mormon.  
he did a lot that was considered very bad in the Mormon community, one huge one was dating a boy, which was surprising but have you seen axel? family was huge to Roxas , he was a virgin , he never did drugs and had a 4.0 gpa. Axel wasn't sure about this but he loved his boyfriend so much he just nodded. "I can come back fro my stuff in the morning lets go to a hotel, I just got paid."   
_________________

  
"How many nights?" The blonde woman asked the two. Axel held roxas's hand tightly, smiling down at his boyfriend taking in all of his beauty how did he get so lucky? "Just for the weekend." Roxas smiled at her handing her his credit card. both boys had jobs just different pay periods and axel didn't have enough to cover the room.   
the woman smiled handing them the key-card for their room, the tow smiled at her and headed towards the elevator. When they reached the room axel told Roxas that he had wanted to shower because he wanted to smell good if he was gonna cuddle his boy all night. Roxas on the other had was done with his so closely controlled and watched life, a smirk formed on his lips deciding he was going to give axel the best gift.  
Roxas went though his boyfriends bag, digging out the little baggie with the weed in it, along with axels favourite bong. he walked over to the sink, filling the bong till he made sure they weren't going to swallow bong water. ew. Roxas had watched his boyfriend smoke enough to knew what he was doing. He also dug out the redheads grinder from his bag. Axel had wanted him to get stoned with him for a while but he would never ever force Roxas into anything because he didn't want to lose him.  
Roxas grinded the weed, loading the bowl piece for the bong, adjusting the rubber band so that it would get the right suction for a good hit. Roxas threw on one of axels huge tee's and kicked off his pants, his black lace hugging his bum nicely. Roxas smiled when he heard the shower turn off, axel was NOT ready for what he was about to view.

  
When axel opened the door his jaw dropped open, there was Roxas, bong in hand as he coroner hit the bowl ( Because sharing is caring ) Roxas let the clouds fill the bong getting a fat milky hit, blowing in the direction of his lover. Axels mouth was still open slightly agape as Roxas held the piece out to him, "Wanna hit babe" Axels suspired face turned into a smile taking the bong and sitting next to Roxas.   
"I don't even know where to begin. What made this come on roxy?" Roxas smiled fondly at his boyfriend, his eyes bloodshot and squinted. he was already baked as fuck. " I know how much you love your weed, I also know that Cloud gets it for you from a dispensary and you also use it as an anti-depressant. I also happen to feel really fucking nice right now." Roxas told his boyfriend, the curse word rolling off his tongue like he cussed all the time, he doesn't.

  
axel chuckled handing the bong back to Roxas, Roxas took a FAT hit, making axels eyes widen no wonder Roxas is so stoned if he's taking hits like that. Roxas inched the blanket off of his body slowly, axel not noticing as he was focused on re-loading the bowl. "don't i look good in your shirt" Roxas purred. Axel looked at his boyfriend in his favourite nirvana shit, Jesus fuck he looked good, axel let his eyes roam down his body, his shirt was pulled up revealing a black lacey pair of panties with a little tent in them. Axel couldn't help it as he groaned, leaning over and placing the bong on the counter considering the just smoked four bowls to their head. "You look so pretty baby." axel purred crawling over to Roxas, he cupped his cheek leaning in for a kiss.

  
The kiss was so full of passion and lust, axel let his hands slowly slide down his lovers lean stomach, teasing around his navel, making Roxas moan. god he could listen to the little blonde moan for the rest for his life. Axel broke the kiss, kissing down roxas's jaw onto his nick, nipping and sucking love bites into the skin. axel let his tongue slid down the blondes lithe torso, looking into his bloodshot eyes. Roxas threw his head back as he moaned. axel sucking more hickeys into his lower stomach by his belly button. The redhead het his hands slide up roxas's smooth thighs teasing over his lovers throbbing trapped erection. Roxas gasped he was so hard he's never been touched there ever by anyone. "Please...Make me feel good." Roxas pleaded panting hard. axel moved up to whisper in ear. "My pleasure." He whispered into his ear.

  
"I need you to turn over baby can you do that" Roxas whimpered, nodding as he tuned over, settling on his knees. axel inched the black lace down his lovers legs. Axel was so hard looking at him all exposed to him. what he didn't next had Roxas burring his head in the pillows mewling his name. Axel ate his lover out lapping at the velvety skin of his entrance, sliding his tongue in and out. Roxas was putty in his hands.

  
Axel flipped Roxas over, his member falling against his stomach, he was red and leaking. Axel wrapped his hang around his cute little length stroking slowly. In-between moaning Roxas frowned. "Your not naked." He gasped as axel let go of his erection. Axel made a little show of it as he shimmied out of his shirt and pants. roxas's eyes widened at the size of his bulge under his underwear. Axel smirked letting his cock free, and watching Roxas blush but didn't look away he was memorized by it.   
Axel walked over to roxas's side of the bed, cock not far from his face but what happened next was just another surprise on roxas's long list of surprises tonight. he grabbed axels long length stroking it a few times, before licking a long stripe on the underneath of his lovers erection, taking the red leaky head into his mouth. Roxas tried to take more in but he gagged. Axel wrapped his hand in Roxas hair moaning, for his first time Roxas sure was doing ALL the right things.   
Roxas pulled off with a pop, he looked at his lover and said something so sinful, coming out suck a heavenly mouth sounding way too innocent, "fuck me axel, don't prep me either. I wanna feel all of you." Axel fished a condom out of his bag as he rolled it onto his member. he told Roxas to get on all fours like before as he aligned with his entrance. "Roxas was nervous but he wanted this so bad. "Its gonna hurt at first love but i promise itll feel better>" Axel, in one thrust entered himself fully into Roxas. Roxas yelped and dug his face into the pillow, it hurt so bad. Tears welled into his eyes. Axel thrust again hitting his prostate, causing the boy to remove his face prom the pillows and moan so loudly. Roxas felt the tingling in his lower stomach as axel continued to pound his ass relentlessly. it was becoming all too much as he shot his load all over the bed set. Axel continued fucking him as he reached his own orgasm, spilling his seed into the condom.   
Axel pulled his softening length from his boyfriend collapsing on the bed next to him, Roxas had already drifted into a post orgasmic slumber. Axel chuckled and kissed the boy on his head, pulling him close and closing his eyes.

  
fin~


End file.
